


Mother Murder (Hollywood Undead/Marvel AU) (slow updates)

by tearfilledglasses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by MCU/Ultimate Marvel, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Wattpad, References to MCU, Science Experiments, Slow Updates, inspired by marvel, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearfilledglasses/pseuds/tearfilledglasses
Summary: The Hollywood Undead members get kidnapped and experimented on. The experiment ends up succeeding and they all have superpowers. Now they are the "unofficial" protectors of Los Angeles.(Inspired by Ultimate Marvel/MCU)(Originally posted on wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my newest story. I had this story idea for a bit. The idea was about an alternate universe where Hollywood Undead exists as superheroes in the Marvel universe.
> 
> This AU is loosely based off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Ultimate Marvel universe comics. However it won't be very clear on which universe does this AU take place in. Most of this story takes place during 2009, then going on 2010, and then going onto other various years.
> 
> This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a biographical piece. This story is also not representative of any of the Hollywood Undead members.
> 
> Also warning for some language.
> 
> I do not own anything except for my characters.
> 
> Either way, read and enjoy. Don't forget to leave any feedback or kudos.

It was a cloudy night for Los Angeles. The night wasn't exactly unusual for the city. There were homeless people sleeping, random drunk people roaming the streets, and drug dealers walking about. Despite it being nighttime, the streets were still restless and not at all empty.

Kayla, along with her assistant, Thomas, were watching people on the streets. Kayla had recently finished her first project; 6 serums that have various effects. Kayla wanted to find some 'test subjects' for the 6 serums, just to see if any of them worked. Kayla watched the streets to see if there were any potential 'test subjects'. And she was sure she possibly found one.

Kayla's eyes watched over a tall man walking by with his hands in his pockets. He wore a beanie and had a navy blue sweater with jeans on. He looked unassuming. Kayla looked at Thomas.

"I think that's a good test subject right there," she pointed to the man going further down the street.

"Well we might as well get him before we lose track of him." Thomas said.

Both of them emerged from the bench before walking down the street and around the corner. They saw the man still walking. They both trialed briskly behind him. The man they stalked had an unsettled feeling that he heard two extra footsteps behind him. He turned around, and saw nothing. He continued walking. Kayla and Thomas continued walking behind him again. The man stopped and turned around again. He still saw nothing. The man picked up the pace of his walking. He still heard the extra footsteps. He turned around, getting fed up.

"What the hell is-" once he turned around, suddenly, a _**thunk**_ was heard and he violently fell backwards onto the concrete. Kayla bent down and observed the man's face. His facial features were masculine and rugged. Kayla first attempted to pick up the man, then she dropped his arms like a dead weight. She realized he was actually quite heavy.

"Thomas, help me out here." Kayla exclaimed.

Thomas attempted to lift up the man by his legs. Kayla tried to lift him up by the shoulders, but realized he seemed too heavy to lift up on her arms. She sighed.

"Well damn. He's bigger and heavier than I thought," Kayla muttered.

"We could switch positions. Probably easier to-" Thomas was cut off.

"Never mind. I'll try to carry him by his shoulders." Kayla interjected.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure of it, alright Thomas? Now, on the count of 3..."

Kayla attempted to lift the man again; this time, she managed to succeed. They carried the man to the car. Kayla put his body in the backseat. Once they were in, Kayla drove. Thomas meanwhile, had managed to grab his wallet.

"So, what's this guy's name?" Kayla asked upon noticing Thomas taking out the drivers license from the man’s wallet.

"Drivers license says his name's George Ragan." Thomas replied.

"George Ragan? He certainly doesn't seem like a 'George' to me." Kayla stated, briefly looking back to check on him before paying attention to the road, "he seems more like he'd have a J name."

"Yea. I agree. Let's call him like, John or something like that."

"How about Johnny?"

"Yea sure."

Thomas went through the wallet some more. He noticed a small picture fell out. He couldn't figure it out, but he vaguely saw it was a photo of a brunette woman.

"Looks like he has a girlfriend." Thomas said.

"Hm," was Kayla's only response.

They turned up to the 'science centre'. The 'science centre' isn't actually a science centre. In reality, it was some abandoned hospital. It was in a closed section of the city. Kayla wasn't sure how, but she technically had 'ownership' over the place. Nobody bothered to check the place or even claim it, so Kayla made it her 'science centre' and confinement. Kayla opened the trunk to take out a gurney. As Kayla set up the gurney, Thomas opened the doors and reclined the seats back. Thomas gently set the man on the gurney. After, Kayla and Thomas carried the gurney into the hospital. The faded lights gave the two better glimpses of 'George', or the new nickname they christened him, 'Johnny'.

They saw he had some stubble, a 3 tattooed on his neck, and dirty blonde hair. Kayla and Thomas put Johnny onto the operating table. Kayla observed Johnny more closer. She thought he had some handsome, strong features. She felt his forearm. Even with the sweater, she could feel some of his muscles in the forearm. Kayla smirked.

"Certainly a perfect match for the super strength serum." Kayla whispered.

She tied her hair back in a ponytail and put on her scientist coat and gloves. She gestured for Thomas to bring the super strength serum. The serum was coloured a sky blue. Carefully, she inserted the serum into the side of George's neck. Afterward, Kayla let Thomas put the empty needle back in its case. Kayla took off the gloves and washed her hands.

"What's next?" Thomas asked.

"Now, we let him rest and we find more subjects. I have the feeling he isn't alone." Kayla responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla and Thomas were back out on the streets of Los Angeles again. Kayla and Thomas were at the same street Kayla was sure she found Johnny walking by.

"What makes you think Johnny isn't alone?" Thomas asked.

"It just feels like Johnny isn't alone. Like he was walking away from something after seeing his friends." Kayla stated.

They both stopped for a second. They found the bench they hid behind while waiting for Johnny.

"That's really vague. Define it better," Thomas asked.

"It seemed like he was walking away after seeing friends or something similar. Maybe we can try to find those 'friends.'" Kayla explained.

"Alright... But how are we going to find them? Like we literally don't know anything else about him except his name." Thomas questioned.

"Johnny was walking down this direction," Kayla pointed to their left, "so, that could mean he was descending from there," she pointed to their right. Without another word, Kayla went down that direction.

Thomas trailed behind her. However once he went around the corner, Thomas nearly jumped when Kayla stopped him and made a shushing gesture at him. Thomas looked up, and saw a completely hammered man singing and yelling Johnny Cash songs incoherently.

"Um... That's random." Thomas whispered.

"I have this feeling that this guy is associated with Johnny," Kayla whispered, "go talk him up."

"Huh? He's drunk. What if he just thinks I'm tryna start a fight with him? You should probably talk to him." Thomas stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because you look fairly attractive. He probably would follow you to our car."

Kayla thought about it.

"Oh alright fine." Kayla sighed and crossed her arms, walking unamused towards the man.

The man was wearing a red shirt with black shorts. A bandana hung loosely around his neck and he had a black hat. He still sung loudly and disorderly. It's a good thing he wasn't doing this during the morning. The brunette man twirled around on his heels and suddenly saw an attractive blonde woman with striking blue eyes and wearing a black blazer with a white blouse. He suddenly appeared dumbfounded.

"Ohhh well hello there!" He slurred. Kayla sighed.

"Hello there stranger." She replied very deadpan.

"Would you like to see my weenie?" He asked, emphasizing the 'e' from the end of 'weenie'.

_Wow how charming_, Kayla sarcastically thought. "Uh no. You should probably keep your hands to yourself but would you want to hitch a ride?" _He better say yes_.

Briefly, he looked like he contemplated something. "Yea sure why not!" He responded joyously, as if he found gold.

Kayla gestured him to follow her. She walked a distance away from him, because the way he greeted her made her creeped out. Once Kayla was close to the car, she shoved the man into the backseat. She jumped into the driver's seat. Thomas noticed the man dropped his wallet in the ground, he picked it up and went into the passenger's seat. Kayla started driving again.

"So, how did that go?" Thomas asked.

"That was horrible. He asked me if I wanted to see his weenie." Kayla answered.

Thomas scrunched up his face. "Ok weird..." he took out the drivers license from the wallet. The drivers license had "Jordon Terrell" imprinted.

"This guy's name is Jordon Terrell." Thomas told Kayla. Suddenly Jordon chimed in.

"You can call me Charlieeee!" He slurred out, suddenly a light thump was heard.

"Um, what was that?" Thomas questioned.

"Oh I dunno. I'm the one driving you idiot! Check up on that weirdo." Kayla said.

Thomas looked back. It appeared Jordon, or Charlie, had fell asleep. Well that's real helpful, Thomas thought after.

Once they reached the hospital again, Kayla briefly went into the hospital to grab another gurney. She wheeled it outside. Thomas managed to carry Charlie onto the gurney. He set him down and Kayla wheeled Charlie into the building. She brought the gurney to the same room where Johnny was injected with the serum. Johnny was still conked out. Kayla put her hair back in a ponytail and put on the white coat and gloves. Thomas gave the serum to Kayla. The serum for Charlie was coloured a blood red. Kayla injected the serum into Charlie's neck carefully. She noticed that Charlie had some stubble. He also had a round, baby face and clear, ocean blue eyes. Afterward, Thomas put away the empty needle carefully back in its case and Kayla washed her hands. Kayla walked over to the gurneys.

"Now, we bring these two into their hospital rooms." Kayla stated.

She grabbed Johnny's gurney and wheeled it out first. Thomas followed with Charlie's gurney. Kayla went towards the elevator at the end of the hallway and pushed it to the second floor. A minute passed and the elevator dinged. Kayla stepped out with the gurney first, then Thomas followed. The only sound that was made in the hallway was the echoes of Kayla's and Thomas's shoes. Kayla used a key to open the room. She wheeled Johnny into his room, then she closed the door and locked it. She directed Thomas to the room that she wanted Charlie to stay in. It was at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and Thomas wheeled in Charlie. After he exited the room, Kayla locked the door. The two went back to the elevator. When they were in there, Thomas asked a question.

"Well now you have two serums that you injected into your test subjects," Thomas noted, "who's going to be the other four test subjects?"

"We'll see. I still feel like Charlie and Johnny have some friends. Let's go back on the same street tomorrow morning and see their other friends. I have a feeling they'll go and try to find them." Kayla explained, clearly scheming.

The elevator made it to the basement. This was where Thomas and Kayla's 'bedroom' was set. In reality, it was really a morgue, but Kayla and Thomas made it their bedroom anyway.

"Ok. But just remember we only have so much room in the car." Thomas stated.

"Yea yea I know. Now good night Tommy." Kayla went to her bed and stripped down to her pyjamas.

Thomas did the same when he got to his bedroom. The two then crawled into their beds and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla and Thomas woke up first thing in the morning to get themselves ready and going. Kayla saw through the security cameras in the rooms that Johnny and Charlie were still knocked out. Well, in Charlie's case, he was fell asleep drunk. Kayla drove the car to a parking lot that was close to the street Johnny was strolling.

They got out of the car. To Kayla's correct assumption, there appeared to be a group of four men on the streets calling out the names, "George", and "Charlie". Thomas raised his eyebrow.

"Wow impressive instincts." Thomas said.

Kayla briefly opened the car trunk. Most of the materials she usually used for executing her plans. Ropes, brown potato bags, gags, some washcloths, chloroform. Kayla shut the trunk and looked at the quartet of men. Kayla could only see so much of them, but one of their voices sounded distinct to her. His voice was rather nasally and somewhat strange to hear yelling. Kayla decided to try and kidnap him first.

"Alright, on my signal, you sneak up behind me and put that bag over the skinny man‘s head, ok? We'll tie him up as quick as we can in the parking lot." Kayla explained. After explaining, she prepared a chloroform cloth in case the man would put up a fight.

"Ok." Thomas responded, then grabbed the potato bag.

Kayla didn't bother looking both ways crossing the street. She made it to the sidewalk. Thomas followed behind Kayla. They turned around the corner. There was one of them; the skinny man with a tank top. Thomas stayed at the corner. He let Kayla saunter over to him.

"George? GEORGEEE?" The man shouted. When he turned around, he winced. "Oh god you scared me."

"Are you looking for a man named George?" Kayla asked.

"Uh yea." The man examined Kayla for a second, "how tall are you? Damn you're as tall as me." He noted.

"That's irrelevant," Kayla answered, putting her hands in her jean pockets, "when did he go missing?"

"Uh just last night. He was leaving the bar and his girlfriend told us he didn't return. We are trying to find where he is. We're thinking of filing a missing person's report." He explained.

_Missing person report? Not on my watch_, Kayla immediately thought.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Thomas sprinted as fast as he can and put the potato bag over the black haired man's head. Thomas put the man's arms behind him, Kayla yelled at Thomas to run and they both bolted to the parking lot across the street. As they scrambled, the man kept trying to yell and scream. Kayla managed to take the chloroform out from her pocket and made the skinny man breathe it in from the bag. He suddenly stopped struggling and fell limp. Kayla opened the trunk and grabbed some rope. She tied him up by the wrists and set him in the backseat. After closing the car door, she saw three men on the street.

"Dude, where the hell did Aron go now?" One of them stated.

"Oh god. They noticed now." Kayla muttered.

"Let's move faster, I can try to restrain one with some ropes and you can make them breathe chloroform." Thomas explained.

"That's actually a great idea!" Kayla remarked. She prepared 3 more cloths of chloroform. Thomas grabbed the ropes. They both sprinted across to the street.

Immediately, Kayla came up from one of them from behind. She forcibly put the cloth on his mouth and he was knocked out. Thomas tied him up and Kayla did the same to the two other men after managing to sneak up to them from behind. Thomas tied the other two up and he managed to carry two over his shoulders. Somehow, Kayla managed to carry the third one over her shoulder too. When they got to the car, Thomas put the remaining three into the backseat. Somehow, all four men managed to fit in the backseat. Once Kayla shut the trunk and Thomas was in his seat, she started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Then she made a drive for it to the hospital.

"This is the CRAZIEST thing that occurred for your experiments so far!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yes yes I know. Once we put them all on gurneys, get their wallets. We need to know which one is which." Kayla told him. Thomas nodded.

Kayla parked in front of the hospital. When they looked back, the four were all still unconscious. Kayla darted inside the hospital to grab four gurneys. She emerged back outside with the four gurneys. Thomas first hoisted a tall man onto the gurney. Next he took another black haired man with gauges and set him on a gurney. Next, he set a curly haired man onto a gurney. Lastly, he set the skinny man onto a gurney. He took off the potato bag and set it in the back car seat. Kayla took the first two gurneys and Thomas took the last two gurneys. They entered in the hospital. Kayla set aside a gurney and so did Thomas. Kayla and Thomas first wheeled the gurneys they chose into the operating room.

Kayla did the repeated routine of putting her hair in a ponytail, wearing the white lab coat and gloves, then examining over the subject's facial features. The first subject was a man with black, very curly hair. He wore a blank, white shirt and black pants. Kayla requested Thomas to give her the white coloured serum. Kayla carefully inserted the needle into his neck. After that was done, Thomas reached for the wallet that stuck out of the curly haired guy's pocket. He took out the drivers license; it had "Matthew Busek" printed on the card.

"Ok, that guy's name is Matthew Busek.” Thomas noted.

"Bring in the other gurney in the room." Kayla asked, pointing. Thomas obeyed. He first wheeled out Matthew, then wheeled the skinny man to the operating table. Kayla looked at the skinny man.

"Ah the one who resisted," Kayla acknowledged. She looked over his facial features, then at his tattooed arms. He was wearing a light grey tank top with faded darker grey jeans. Thomas read out the drivers license of the man.

"Aron Erlichman." Thomas announced.

"Get me the grey serum." Kayla stated. Thomas brought the needle to Kayla. Kayla inserted it in his neck carefully. Next, Thomas wheeled out Aron and brought in a man with gauges in his ears. He had raven black hair and nicely done eyebrows. He had a black, long sleeved shirt on and matching black jeans. It made his body look unintentionally look like it was a void.

"Bring the black serum."

Thomas gave the needle to Kayla. He took out the drivers license.

"Jorel Decker." He read out.

"Jorel... Interesting name. Never heard of that before." Kayla noted.

She inserted the serum into his neck. Lastly, Thomas brought in a slightly taller (taller than the other three) man. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans. He had a small mustache and his hair was a little curly, but not to the extent of Matthew's curly hair.

"Dylan Alvarez." Thomas read.

"Dylan. Interesting name."

The last serum was a bright green. Kayla inserted the green serum into his neck.

Now that all the serums were used, they had to put the four men into separate hospital rooms. Kayla and Thomas chose to wheel Dylan and Jorel to the second floor. When they were wheeled into different rooms, Kayla locked both of the rooms with separate keys. Next, they wheeled Aron and Matthew to the third floor. She locked their rooms after they were put in their own rooms. After that, Kayla and Thomas were exhausted.

"Man, I can't believe you actually found four other test subjects." Thomas breathed out.

"I did." Kayla replied back.

When the elevator reached the basement, the pair flopped onto their own beds. Right there, they immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Hollywood Undead members woke up at various times of the day. Johnny and Charlie were the ones that woke up first. Thomas waited in front of the elevator for Kayla. Kayla emerged from her bedroom with her ponytail and white coat. Thomas gave her clipboard to her. It was time for Kayla to assess the test subjects after some hours of getting the serum injected in them. She wanted to give them the impression that they were patients at a hospital. Kayla straightened her coat before going into the elevator with Thomas.

"I'm planning to introduce myself to them as Layla Clark," Kayla announced to Thomas.

"Layla? Why Layla?" Thomas asked.

"It just sounds better. Softer. More pleasant to the ear. It's probably better to have a name that sounds trustworthy." Kayla explained.

"I guess so. But they'll probably figure out sooner or later that your real name is Kayla." Thomas replied.

"No they won't. I always keep my documents to myself. They won't find out." Kayla snapped.

"They probably will." Thomas snickered.

Kayla rolled her eyes. Once they were at the door, Kayla told Thomas that he should wait outside of the room. Kayla wanted to be alone to ask her test subjects questions, then test out to see if the serum worked.

Kayla opened up the door to Johnny's room first. She sneakily locked the door and placed the keys into her pocket. Johnny appeared sprawled out on his bed, dazed and confused. Kayla walked closer and said, "ahem," and Johnny looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny immediately questioned.

"I'm Dr. Layla," she greeted, holding out her hand. Johnny shook her hand, looking completely bewildered. "you're here because I need to examine you. Now, let's sit over at that table."

Layla pointed at the table that was in the corner of the room. Johnny absentmindedly nodded and he walked over with Layla to sit at the table. Layla took out her black pen from the pocket of her coat. She clicked it and prepared to write down Johnny's answers on her clipboard.

"So, what's your name? Is there a nickname you don't mind being called?" Layla first asked.

"Ah, George Ragan... If you want to, you can call me Johnny," Johnny answered.

Layla wrote down George Ragan, doesn't mind being called Johnny.

Layla asked some more questions to Johnny. She also wrote down different things she noticed about Johnny such as his eye colour, hair colour, and tattoos.

"Your age?"

"As of right now? 27."

_27_...

"How tall are you?"

"6'3"."

Finally after the questionnaire was done, Layla got up and she took a jar of chocolate raisins that was sitting on the counter of the room. Johnny straightened up a bit seeing the jar; he hasn't eaten yet. Layla set the jar on the middle of the table. Johnny wasn't aware, but Layla was going to test out if the serum worked on him.

"Now, try and pry open that jar. If you successfully open it, you can have any of those chocolate raisins." Layla stated.

_Pfft, that should be easy_, Johnny thought, then grabbed the jar. He put his right hand on the lid, then rotated his hand. At first, it seemed like as if the lid was glued tightly on the jar. Johnny briefly struggled with trying to pry it open. Suddenly, Johnny managed to pop off the lid, he looked at the jar in brief disbelief.

"Huh, impressive..." Layla muttered. She got up and picked up her clipboard. "Thank you Johnny. Our session is done. I'll check on you some hours later, ok?"

Johnny was already munching away at the chocolate raisins. "Yea sure."

Layla flashed a smile and left the room, locking Johnny's door. Thomas was waiting in the hallway for Kayla.

"How did that go?" Thomas asked.

"Surprisingly well. Let's get to Charlie's room now," Kayla pointed to the door where Charlie's room was.

(Brief time skip)

Kayla spent the most of the day interviewing and testing out each of the mens' serums. All serums turned out to be a success.

Charlie was able to withstand a lot of injuries that a regular human could get either badly injured or killed from. He was blessed with superhuman durability.

Aron was able to move objects with his own mind. He was blessed with telekinesis.

Jorel was able to shoot anything with deadly accuracy. He was blessed with enhanced correct accuracy all the time.

Dylan was able to run faster than a regular human athlete. He was blessed with superhuman speed.

Matthew was able to successfully disappear at his own will. Only he was able to see himself. He was blessed with invisibility.

And finally, Johnny was the one to be blessed with superhuman strength.

Afterward, Kayla sat down at the desk on the first floor to write up and proofread the profiles of the six men. Finally, she checked up on all six of them separately one last time before calling it a day. She was happy to know now that her test serums actually worked.

Kayla printed her profiles then went down the elevator with Thomas. She read over them. Tomorrow, she wanted to take photos of the six for a reference for each file. After getting dressed for bed, she hid the files under her bed, bid Thomas a good night and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. School and writers block was the reason for the lack of a update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave any feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting you guys know, I changed the story title from Another Way Out to Mother Murder. I find that that title fitted better than the first one.

Once Kayla woke up in the morning, she read over the files she printed.

_File 1-Johnny_  
Real name: George Ragan  
Nickname: Johnny  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: Vaguely dirty blonde  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 6'3" (190 cm)  
Power/ability: Superhuman strength 

_File 2-Charlie_  
Real name: Jordon Terrell  
Nickname: Charlie  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: Brown  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 5'10" (177 cm)  
Power/ability: Superhuman durability 

_File 3-Funny_  
Real name: Dylan Alvarez  
Nickname: Funny  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: Dark brown  
Eye colour: Dark brown  
Height: 6'2" (187 cm)  
Power/ability: Superhuman speed 

_File 4-J-Dog_  
Real name: Jorel Decker  
Nickname: J-Dog  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Brown  
Height: 6'0" (182 cm)  
Power/ability: Superhuman senses 

_File 5-Deuce_  
Real name: Aron Erlichman  
Nickname: Deuce  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Brown  
Height: 5'10" (177 cm)  
Power/ability: Telekinesis 

_File 6-Kurlzz_  
Real name: Matthew Busek  
Nickname: Kurlzz  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 5'11" (180 cm)  
Power/ability: Invisibility at will 

Once Kayla was satisfied with the papers, she pinned them onto her wall.

"Those look really good." Thomas remarked seeing Kayla pinning them.

"Yes, as they should." Kayla replied. She was ready for another day to assess her test subjects.

"So, what's next for them?" Thomas asked after Kayla finished putting the papers on her wall.

"Now, I'm gonna help train them to their full potentials. Gimme my clipboard please." Kayla pointed to the clipboard on the desk across the room. Thomas walked over to grab it and give it to Kayla. Kayla took it from his hands and put new sheets of paper on the blank clipboard. The papers were for to assess their progress on their superpowers.

Kayla had arranged schedules for each one of them. She arranged them to not overlap so that none of them would see each other. She would supervise them and make sure they are proficient with their superpowers. If they weren't, Kayla would work them further into making them proficient. If they're still insufficient, then...

Kayla put her mind back to the elevator. Thomas was standing in front of the elevator, hands buried in his own white coat, waiting for Kayla. She turned back to her clipboard and grabbed a black ink pen and put it in her pocket. She got up, pushed her chair aside, and walked over to the elevator. She was ready for today.

Thomas waited with Kayla for the elevator. They both stepped in and Kayla pressed the button for the second floor.

"Who are you gonna assess today?" Thomas asked.

"I'm going to see Charlie first. Then Deuce, Funny, Kurlzz, J-Dog, and lastly, Johnny." Kayla replied.

"Ah, so you're going to see them alphabetically."

"More or less."

The elevator door opened to the second floor. Kayla walked out first before Thomas. Thomas trailed after her when she was about to open Charlie's door. Before she opened the door, she suddenly turned on her heels towards him.

"Hey, you're supposed to be gathering Charlie's breakfast." Kayla said in a scolding tone. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're supposed to cook Charlie his breakfast. You better return here within..." Kayla paused to look at the watch on her wrist, "20 minutes."

"But-"

"Just go. I'll deal with Mr. Drunkard here." Kayla grumbled before swinging open the door and almost slamming it. But before Kayla disappeared into the room, she managed to stop the door when it nearly slammed. She gently closed it shut. Thomas was left at the door.

He scratched his head in confusion. As far as he can recall, he never was told by Kayla to cook for any of the men in the hospital. Either way, he followed her order and used the elevator to go to the kitchen that was at the end of the right side of the first floor. Thomas opened up the kitchen door and set his coat aside on the coat hanger. He opened up the fridge to see what could he cook for breakfast.

Thomas saw there happened to be bundles of different foods in the fridge. He was surprised. He couldn't recall the last time Kayla had filled the fridge with this much food. Did she happen to go grocery shopping way before he even woke up? Where did she even get the money for that much food? Or did she possibly steal these items? Whatever the answer was, Thomas grabbed some bagels first and prepared a bagel for Charlie. He cut open the bagel and carefully applied cream cheese onto the bread roll. He opened up the cupboards and suddenly saw all the new plates that were present in the cupboard. How much was Layla anticipating this? She even colour coded the plates and in permanent marker, written the name of each test subject on the plates.

He grabbed the wine red coloured plate that had _Charlie_ scribbled on the plate. He set the bagel on the plate. Thomas then took the egg carton and he prepared sunny side up eggs. Once the eggs were done, he sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the eggs. Thomas considered Charlie's breakfast done. Thomas looked at the time; it was 8:00 am. 16 minutes had now passed. Thomas grabbed a tray and carefully set down the plate on the brown coloured tray. He set a fork onto the tray. Afterward, Thomas used the elevator and treaded towards Charlie's room. He stood at the side of the door with the tray as if he was a nervous high school student on their first day of school. Thomas guessed that Layla would likely open the door to retrieve the breakfast.

To his correct assumption, Layla opened the door and she saw Thomas waiting at the side with the breakfast. She grabbed the tray from him, then leaned towards Thomas.

"Thank you. Now go make the breakfast for the other 5 guys. I'll come to the kitchen when I'm finished." Layla whispered to him. Thomas nodded. Layla disappeared into the room again with the breakfast tray. Thomas turned around and went back to the kitchen. Now he had to cook up the breakfast for the remaining 5 guys.

Once Thomas made it to the kitchen, he got down to business. Thomas grabbed the 5 different coloured plates and prepared different breakfasts for all of them. Thomas cooked oatmeal and ham for Deuce; cooked bacon and hash browns for Johnny; a banana muffin and toast for Funny; some hard boiled eggs and a pop tart for Kurlzz; and lastly, cornflakes and a English muffin for J-Dog.

When Layla was finished her session with Deuce, she brought the wine red plate and went downstairs to the kitchen. She set the empty plate beside the kitchen sink. She was satisfied to see the other filled plates in the kitchen.

"Great job Thomas. I didn't think you'd prepare them all on time," Layla praised, patting Thomas on the back. Thomas put on a grin.

"Why thank you."

"Now you gotta wash these plates just to prepare for their lunches." Layla said like a matter of factly. Thomas immediately turned his head at the wine red plate and the other 4 plates that had their breakfasts congealing.

"Ah shit," Thomas muttered. He snatched the wine red plate and went to wash it as fast as he could. Layla already left the room to give Deuce his breakfast before going upstairs to assess Funny.

(Time skip)

After the vigorous day, Thomas gave Layla the last dinner plate of the day. Johnny's dinner was mashed potatoes and a steak. Layla thanked Thomas again and passed from his sight. Thomas crosses his arms and leaned against the doorway. It was likely Layla wouldn't take long in the room. The doorknob was turned and Layla stepped out before locking the door. Layla straightened her coat down, then she ambled towards the elevator with Thomas. Thomas pressed the button to go to the basement floor.

"I'll let you read through my reports for today. But these are just rough copies. I'll type them up to be neater some time later." Kayla told Thomas. He nodded.

The elevator made it to their bedroom. Kayla took out the elastic from her blonde hair and let her hair down. She hung her coat on the hanger and Thomas did the same. Kayla left her clipboard on the desk in the room for Thomas to read. She then went to her own bed, lying down. Thomas reached for the clipboard. He only wanted to skim through the reports at first instead of fully reading them.

_Test Subject 1-Charlie_

_Subject was patient and mostly well behaved. Obeyed all commands._

_Test Subject 2-Deuce_

_Subject was manageable. Obeyed all commands._

_Test Subject 3-Funny_

_Subject was acquiescent. Obeyed all commands._

_Test Subject 4-J-Dog_

_Subject was manageable. Obeyed all commands._

_Test Subject 5-Johnny_

_Subject was subservient. Obeyed all commands._

_Test Subject 6-Kurlzz_

_Subject was disciplined. Obeyed all commands._

Once Thomas was done having a quick look, he put the papers back on the clipboard and he got himself prepared for bed. Since it seemed like Kayla had assigned Thomas the role of being the chef, he felt like he might as well have an adequate good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting y'all know, the only height that's accurate is Johnny's height. I actually dunno what the other HU guys' heights are and just did a rough estimate. Anyway yea. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The way things were around in the hospital started to become like a regular routine for Kayla and Thomas. They would wake up, examine each guy at a set time, put them to bed, and then gather the results and put in the results for the day. It was simple enough to the both of them. Meanwhile, the six men were getting used to the routine, but also very confused. Why are they in this strange place? And where the hell did they get these superpowers from all of the sudden? They knew super-humans and mutants existed; but they were never one of them. They knew they're just regular humans.

Today, Kayla had a new idea for the guys. She was going to start training them. Help them fight, defend, and use their newfound powers properly. Kayla set her documents into the drawer of her desk. She brushed her hair and tied it back. It was 7 am. Thomas waited at the elevator like the usual.

"What the hell is this?" Johnny finally let out, pointing to a black and blue bruise that was starting to form on his neck. Layla approached Johnny and ran her fingers over the bruise. As far as she could recall, that was the part of Johnny's neck she inserted the serum in. Layla stepped back.

"Well, that's just the side effect from the serum. Don't worry, it'll subdue, I swear," Layla tried to cover up. Johnny wasn't convinced.

"Side effect now, is it? Since when was this a side effect now? Shouldn't I be assessed? I hope my friends don't have this sort of bruise," Johnny snapped, glaring right at the woman. Layla immediately turned around.

"I think you should shut your yap," Layla glared back, fuming in her tone. Irritated, Johnny crossed his arms.

"I have a right to know. Are you even a real doctor? Why the hell are you-" Johnny was immediately cut off by a harsh slap delivered to his cheek. Thomas immediately flinched out of surprise upon hearing it. The slap was enough that it stung and red was forming right on his cheek. Johnny distraughtly put his hand over his cheek.

"You need to shut your damn mouth. Do you want me to punish you with something even worse??" Layla glowered, her hand raising up again to deliver another slap.

"No, no. Please stop!" Johnny fearfully quivered, cowering from Layla. Unfortunately he was struck once again. Thomas flinched again, he tried to hide it, but in reality he felt upset for Johnny. Thomas wanted to help, but he knew Kayla would do the same to him if he reacted, so he stayed quiet.

"That better teach you to stop disobeying," Layla muttered.

"Yes Layla..." Johnny said in defeat. Thomas turned away from the sight, his eyes were getting watery.

That night, Kayla carefully looked over her files as Thomas paced the hallways anxiously. Kayla's mistreatment towards Johnny acting out of line made the assistant unsettled. He really didn't like how Kayla slapped him and he felt for Johnny. In general, Thomas felt for the six guys. Sure he did end up helping Kayla kidnap them, but he felt like he should've done something, like stop her from kidnapping them, or even let him be tested on instead. Why hadn't he done that? Why, why...

Thomas suddenly heard the scattering of pens on the floor, causing him to scamper into their shared room.

"What's frustrating you Kayla?" Thomas asked.

"I'm trying to replicate the Super Solider serums. Yes they all worked but I wanted the powers to be in one serum, like how the original experiments were like in the 1940s." Kayla complained. In a fit she threw some blank papers in the air, Thomas attempted to avoid being hit by the falling papers.. "Goddamn it! I might have to redo this again!"

_Redo it_? _Isn't it enough that you got to give six ordinary men superpowers_? Thomas thought to himself, of course, he wasn’t a scientist like her, so he never said anything.

"Have you guys ever wondered... why are we in this hospital?" Johnny whispered to his friends over the hospital phones.

"Yes. It's so strange." Charlie stated first.

"I don't like that Layla," Matthew said.

"She gave me a slap on the face this afternoon! God it still stings..." Johnny mentioned, his free hand lightly brushing over the slap mark.

"She refused to give me food unless I followed her orders. It was so dumb," Dylan fumed.

"I highly doubt this chick is an actual doctor," Aron whispered.

"I don't think she even is one. Do you see how dirty this hospital is in the hallways??" Jorel stated.

"Good point," Johnny said.

"I just want to get out of here. I just want to return to my wife..." Charlie complained gloomily.

"We all want to go home Charlie. It's horrible here," Jorel said.

"I wish we could escape, but it looks like there's cameras everywhere." Johnny noted. "She could probably track us with the cameras."

"Wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Jorel asked.

"Well I wish. We can't just escape. The doors are locked at night by her." Johnny sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well, hopefully someday we figure out a way." Aron said.

"I hope so, I hope so..." Johnny faltered, then was the first to hang up, and he crawled back into his bed. He silently rolled over to his side, before crying himself to sleep. He missed his wife and daughter so much.

As the other five guys went to bed, they all had different thoughts, but what they all wanted was to escape the hospital. Like Johnny, Aron also fell asleep crying himself to sleep. Charlie absentmindedly stared up at the blank ceiling before gradually falling asleep. In Jorel’s thoughts, he complained internally about how dirty the hospital is and how unethical Dr. Layla is. Dylan slept like a baby despite how musty it was in his room. Matthew quickly paced around his bedroom for a moment before hastening back to his bed, falling asleep like a log.

While Kayla slept, Thomas carefully set out Kayla's documents out in the table of the first floor hallway. The documents contained the actual name of Layla, her current information on the six of them, and an in-depth look at the serums. It was risky, but Thomas was willing to give the six men some information that would hopefully help them. It was the least he could do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick I finally updated after like nearly 5 months I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this fanfic. I had some big writer's block for this fanfic. I mean I still want to continue it, I just had little ideas on what to write next. But now that I'm self quarantined and school has now been cancelled for me for two weeks so far, hopefully I can write more chapters to this fanfic and other fanfics. Anyway thanks for reading. Stay safe guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny was the first to wake up in the hospital. He was miserable, his eyes were red and sore and he had a headache. His mind felt hazy and he didn't know what to do. The blonde man checked the time on the clock in his room, which turned out, it was 5 am. Johnny rubbed his eyes, sighing.

He threw the blanket aside and shivered. It felt chillier in his room for some reason. It seemed sunny and bright outside, so how was it so cold in here? But he knew that he couldn't leave his room, so his only option left was to lie down on his bed until Layla comes.

However unaware to the other five sleeping men, Dylan got out of his room. He didn't unlock the door by himself, as it turned out the door already was unlocked by itself. Dylan had no idea why his door wasn’t locked, but he guessed maybe Layla forgot to lock his door. Regardless, Dylan spun around and jumped in the empty first floor hallways. The only sounds were the echo from his bare feet landing on the floor.

Then Dylan noticed something that caught his eye.

On a silver grey table, there were untouched beige folders. Curiosity got the best of Dylan and he swooped the files.

"Huh, did Layla accidentally leave these out?" Dylan wondered out loud as he flipped it back and forth. The Mexican looked at the front and end doors of the hallway. Nobody seemed to be up besides him, so he took a peek into the files.

Immediately his eyes widened and as fast as lightning, he zipped back to his room.

Dylan laid the files down onto his bed. There were six files, and one additional file, making it seven. All seven of the files were the same beige colour. Dylan chose to read a random file, which was the third file. He opened up the third file, until immediately his face turned serious.

The file was about him.

The file contained information such as his features, height, and his superpower. Other information collected was the days he trained and his general obedience. Dylan didn't know that Layla was really collecting this information. Does this mean she collected the same information on his friends too? He quickly took a glance at the other documents, which confirmed his fear. He had to tell someone, but he had the feeling Layla would kill him if he said it out loud. So he discreetly attempted to call his friends. While Matthew, Aron, and Charlie all failed to answer, probably due to sleeping, Johnny picked up the phone.

"Yeah? What is it?" Johnny asked on the receiver.

"This Layla chick, she has been collecting files on us this whole time," Dylan whispered.

"Huh? Like the FBI?" Johnny joked.

"I'm serious George. She has like, information on our powers and personal information, like our heights and hair colour."

Johnny sat up straighter on his bed. "For real? This lady has been collecting stuff like this on us? Geez." Johnny ran a hand through his hair.

"Yep. I guess this is what she has been doing behind our backs..."

"You should put those files back. Immediately. Layla would probably be pissed if she found out one of us read those files." Johnny cautioned.

"Yeah I was just gonna do that. I think we should show the guys these," Dylan commented.

"Yeah, I know." If we can figure out how to get past these doors... Johnny thought.

"I'm hanging up, it's getting close to the time they usually wake up." Dylan said.

"Good. I'll hang up too," Johnny said, then he hung up. He scurried back to his bed, pretending he was asleep.

It was another new day. Kayla woke up and prepared herself to write down more things that will occur for today. Thomas was already up, waiting for Kayla to finish getting ready for today. He could not wait to see her reaction towards her files being 'accidentally' left out in the hallway. The blonde haired woman eventually put her hair up in a ponytail and headed towards the elevator with Thomas. The elevator ride was awkward, no words between the duo, no informal 'good morning' or 'how are you' were exchanged, just silence. Thomas could feel how sweaty his hands became from anticipation. Kayla crosses her arms, her posture slightly bowed down.

They reached the first floor, and Kayla was the first to sigh of relief. Thomas tensed up.

"There they are! My precious files!" Kayla shouted, swooping the files immediately into her hands. She hugged them tightly to her chest, Thomas resisted to roll his eyes out of annoyance. Immediately she turned to Thomas. "You imbecile! You should've told me the files were missing! I almost had to start all over!" Layla degraded him.

"Well sorry," Thomas sarcastically said, not caring about her response. He really hoped the six men saw and read the files. Thomas knew it was a vain attempt if they hadn't...

Layla finished the last test with Charlie. Charlie rolled up his sleeve after Layla took the needle vial of his blood.

Charlie pointed at her needle, "What's that for now?"

"It's just to make sure you're healthy," Layla replied, lightly tapping the needle vial.

The baby faced man resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, now that he knew Layla's real intentions. Yet, she managed to have power over them, a massive unequal power imbalance between them and her, and he definitely did not like that. Yet, he wondered how could they change it. Overrun her? Sneak out from the hospital? Whatever the solution is, he just desperately wished to know.

As Layla packed up her stuff, she left the room and locked it. Thomas strolled towards the elevator with Kayla, but he had a secret plan of his own to expose Kayla and her intentions later in the evening.

(Time skip-midnight)

Charlie sat on his bed, reading a random book that happened to be in his room. His eyes were getting more tired by the minute, he debated internally with himself about whether or not he should go to sleep or stay up. Following this, Thomas had snuck out of his room and took the elevator to the second floor. He found a spare key that Kayla had lying on her work desk, which made him want to test out which door it could unlock upstairs. Before he left the room, he got out more documents hidden under his arm. The elevator dinged and he exited out. Thomas scurried towards the first door he saw in the hallway, then he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked and Thomas flinched out of anxiousness. Immediately he dropped the documents, made haste towards the elevator, and frantically pushed the buttons. The silver doors closed right before Charlie stepped out of his room.

The blue eyed man turned the doorknob and looked out from his room. He had questions running in his mind, particularly, who just unlocked his door? Dr. Layla would never open the doors...

Suddenly Charlie noticed that two beige folders were scattered on the hallway floor. He exited his room and bent down to pick up the folders, then turned around to go back to his own room. He opened up the first folder, which had a picture of Dr. Layla.

And the sheet printed down her name as 'Kayla Clark.'

Charlie read deeper into the sheets. It turned out that Dr. Layla's real name was Kayla. Apparently, Kayla had a very heavy interest in science, had more than one earned degree in various science fields, and would perform experiments on others whether they consented or not. Charlie felt like Kayla must be a genius if she has a lot of PHDs in science. The last bit of information did not surprise him one bit.

The next folder had sheets about Thomas. But a lot of the information showed as redacted. Long black lines covered many bits and pieces, such as his last name, family, and personal life.

"Well that's just helpful," Charlie sarcastically said.

Most of the information was so blurred out with the exception of a section detailing Thomas being Kayla's assistant. Strangely, Kayla never performed experiments on Thomas despite constantly toting him around.

"Why does this guy work with her? All she does is just walk over him constantly..." Charlie remarked, then widened his eyes.

"I have to tell the guys about this." he whispered to himself.


End file.
